Wireless telephone users today are alerted to a call or message on their wireless telephone by a sound or a vibration. Alternatively, a user may turn their wireless telephone alerts off completely so that they must check their wireless telephone to see if they have received any calls or messages.
An issue arises when a wireless telephone user would like to be alerted to some incoming calls, but not to others. There are also times when a wireless telephone user would like to be alerted to an incoming call or message without being detected by anyone else in the proximity. Further, a user may want to keep a private contact list and communication history on their wireless telephone that is not accessible to others.